


The Way He Is

by h0ld3n



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lazy Days, M/M, Post canon, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Spock and Kirk are retired.





	The Way He Is

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how i feel about this fic might change it later

“I have been and always shall be your friend.”

Spock and Kirk had retired from Starfleet some time ago and now they lived together on a small moon orbiting a larger planet. It was big enough for the two of them to own a small farm with a little bit of wild land beside it. It was a peaceful and wonderful place. They could go down to the planet any time they wanted and could get all the alone time they wanted anywhere on their moon.

On weekends they liked to go for walks around the moon. Most of the time, they brought a picnic and a blanket. Today they had just climbed a hill. Spock was sitting and Kirk was lying with his head in Spock’s lap. The day was hot but the grass was pleasantly moist and the hill had a shady tree that allowed them to cool off.

Kirk was just thinking with his eyes closed while Spock was intently playing with Kirk’s hair. His lover had a strange way of showing physical affection but Kirk didn’t mind. In the early years, when he didn’t quite understand Spock’s lack of emotional expression, Kirk had found out that Spock liked to stim with Kirk’s hair and that had become a huge step in intimacy between them. Even if he was too uncomfortable to hold hands, Spock would always play with Kirk’s hair.

It calmed both of them.

Kirk was thinking about this. He was thinking about the first time he had seen Spock’s sensory overload, back when they were just friends in Starfleet academy. Vulcan’s have strong sensory neurons in both touch and sound. Spock didn’t normally go out to party but that night they had gone to a bar Kirk liked. Spock got quieter and quieter throughout the night and started to look greener than usual. He eventually excused himself and Kirk could tell something was wrong and so he followed him and when they got outside Kirk could definitely see something was wrong with Spock. Kirk cared for his friend and felt bad he had dragged him on an excursion which had caused him such pain so he walked him home.

They sat and talked together in the quiet of Spock’s room once he was ready to talk again. Spock explained what had happened and why it doesn’t happen to full Vulcans most of the time.

Kirk knew not to take his lover on loud dates.

There were other times when Spock would touch his hair. The Vulcan slept less, so on some of his late nights he would take to meditating with Kirk’s head in his lap and whenever he needed to think, he would run his fingers through Kirk’s hair.

The way Spock played with his hair always helped Kirk to know how Spock was feeling in the earliest stages of their relationship, before they had bonded telekinetically.

Now Kirk could feel the love radiating from the Vulcan as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair and felt the soft strands in his fingers. Spock liked to study the way the color changed in the sunlight.

“Sometimes, I wish you were more expressive,” Kirk muses.

Spock’s hands freeze while still entangled in Jim’s hair, however his expression remains neutral. Jim catches his eyes and his smile fades. Emotional expression has always been a hard part of Spock’s life.

“But you know why I’m with you still?” Kirk asks lifting his head and sitting up to look Spock directly in the eyes.

“Why, Jim?” Spock’s voice was monotone.

“Because I love you just the way you are.”

Spock’s smile would be imperceptible to anyone but the man who leaned in to kiss him at that moment.

Kirk lay back down and Spock began to stroke his hair again tenderly. This time, Kirk felt himself so relaxed, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just musing on warm and nice feelings  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
